poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan and Crash meet Moana
Crash, Thomas, and Ryan meet Moana is a new film. Summary Ryan, Thomas, Crash, Code Red, and the gang are back with new allies, whose names are Death (Walking Dead), Roadkill, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilla, and Erza Scarlet to help a girl named Moana find a demigod named Maui, deliver across the ocean, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Can they do it? Plot Opening: Battle in Fairy Tale/Code Red arrives The film opens up to a battle going on near the Fairy Tale HQ. Ryan and the gang are outnumbered and knocked down. Natsu and his team are left to defend it, however, just as Bane is about to finish Erza Scarlet off, he is attacked by Bucky Barnes and Luca (Planet of the Apes) but he overpowers them both. Nighlock tackles him and gets into a fierce battle, holding his ground and planning his enemy's next move. Chuck, Red and Bomb from the Angry Birds movie, fight off the mercenaries, giving Ryan, the gang, and Natsu's team time to get back on their feet. They are joined by Death from the Walking Dead universe and Roadkill from the nuclear apocalypse universe, who brutally injure or kill the mercenaries. The Code Red team captures Leonard the King Pig, Judith (Sing), and Mr. Frond for aiding Bane, a known criminal. However, Bane gains the upper hand against Nighlock. With his armor damaged, Nighlock proceeds to fight his adversary with his powers. He is eventually helped by Erza, as an act of thanking him for saving her. Together the two are able to defeat him and throw him back in jail. The Erza shakes hands with Nighlock after he gets his armor repaired, proud to call him her ally. 2 weeks later/Introducing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Death, and Roadkill to the Autobot base/a new adventure 2 weeks later, Ryan, Crash, Thomas, and Code Red introduce Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Death, and Roadkill to the Autobots in their base. The gang comes across Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel. Erza immediately expresses her disgust that children are involved in a million year civil war, but Nighlock just says everyone either blames it on Miko or Deadpool. Optimus comes in and tells him Megatron has just discovered a new adventure for the gang. Doctor Crash comes in through the groundbridge, holding a book as the key to the next adventure. Thomas asks why a book is needed, but Ryan reminds him it's where a lot of the portals to their adventures are in. Nighlock uses his powers to activate it, and they go into the portal. In Oceania/Tala's story/Meeting young Moana/Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy witness the ocean choose Moana Later, after coming out of the portal, Ryan, Crash, Thomas, and the gang find themselves on an island. They are confronted by the island locals, but Nighlock is able to calm down the islanders by speaking in Polynesian. They are then met by the Chief, Tui, who says he will allow them in his village, as long as they show what they can do. Nighlock goes first by revealing he is the Wielder of the Raven Force. The rest of the gang show what they can do. The gang goes into a canopy, where they find Tala telling the younger children about the story of how Maui stole the Heart of Te Fiti. Thomas is intrigued by this story. Tala then tells them that one day, someone will sail beyond their reef, find Maui, deliver him across the sea, and restore the Heart. Tui, however, doubts this story. In doing so, he accidentally scares some of the children when he unintentionally shows them pictures of monster from the sea... all except his daughter, Moana. She silently sneaks away to the beach, followed only by Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy. Nighlock goes to make sure she doesn't go too far in the water, but stops when Moana sees a baby turtle being harassed by seagulls. The young child chooses to save the baby turtle rather than collect the shell she saw. So she grabs a leaf and protects the baby turtle by swatting away the seagulls and telling them to "shoo" whenever they tried to make a grab at the baby turtle. She then helps the baby turtle into the water. The Ocean, sensing her purity, parts ways, allowing her to grab shells to collect. Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy follow close behind as Moana sees the baby turtle and its mother (or father, since the directors never clarified the gender of the adult turtle) pass by. Just then, the Ocean interacts with the child and gives her the Heart of Te Fiti, choosing her to find Maui. They then go back to shore as the Ocean gently puts Moana back on the shore when they hear Tui calling for Moana. In doing so, she drops the Heart. While looking for the Heart, Tui comes and picks up Moana, reminded her they never go near the sea. While Shadowcat, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy believe he was just worried since she disappeared on him, Nighlock is quick to catch on that it is something else. "Where you Are"/Moana grown up Later, the gang meet a Moana version of Ryan called "Ryoana" and Ryan asked if he is Moana's brother to which the reply is yes. Sci-Ryan asked why the ocean choose him as well, then Ryoana replies "That only happens when one of them is pure of heart." Nighlock remains silent, Matau was hungry and gives Nighlock a banana, though the mutant king takes no notice of it, his eyes focused on Tui. "Where You Are" starts playing. As the song progresses, Moana becomes an adult teenager, same thing for her brother. Her house is leaking from the roof, but Moana is able to fix it. She then goes about her daily routine. Ryoana trains in wielding a Keyblade with Evil Ryan, while Moana walks with her father. Some villagers come up to them, along with Roadkill, and show then that some of the coconuts are going bad during harvest season. Roadkill admits that island might be dying, due to coming from the nuclear apocalypse. Matau thinks it might be because where the coconuts were growing have gone bad, but Roadkill puts ducktape on his mouth. Moana orders the coconuts be planted somewhere else. Tui then shows Moana the Chief's Mountain, where each chief placed a stone down on the top of the mountain. Matau removes the ducktape off his mouth. No fish/"How Far I'll Go"/Moana is rescued by Roadkill Matau and Starscream from Transfomers Cybertron then meet with some returning fisher men. However, they don't have fish. They immediately inform Tui, Moana, Nighlock, Ryan, Optimus, and Megatron. Ryoana is shocked at the discovery. Moana then suggests they look for fish outside the reef, something Nighlock agrees with. Ryan Tokisaki is against this, as is Tui. Nighlock confronts Tui, telling him he knows Tui is hiding something, cause he can see it in his eyes. He then tells Tui that Roadkill's theory as to why the coconuts is plausible, he trusts someone who knows when wastelands are beginning. The chief ignores him. Later, the gang converse with Moana to try and cheer her up. Sina, Moana's mother, reveals it's because Tui couldn't save his friend. After Sina leaves, the gang wonder wonder what they should do as Moana sings "How Far I'll Go". Then, she epically fails trying to sail beyond the reef. A wave knocks her under water, and her foot gets trapped in some coral. As she tries to free herself, Roadkill comes to her aid and uses his chain hook to free her. Tala's revelation/"We Know the Way"/Tala reveals the Ocean chose Moana As Ryan makes his boat, Ryoana checks on his sister. The group is found by Tala. Moana tries to hide her wound, but Tala isn't fooled. Ryan ask if Doctor Ryan can heal her, but Nighlock beats them to it, and uses the power of the Raven Force to heal her wound. As Moana clearly loses hope, Tala goes to the water, where she is joined by four manta rays. Ryan asks Nighlock if he got a Keyblade, and Nighlock smirks and pulls out the Mutant Republic Golden Keyblade, one of the Golden Keyblades. Moana realizes that Tala has something to tell her, and Tala simply asks if she wants to listen. Ryoana and Tala lead everyone to what looks like an old abandoned hidden place. When they reach the place, they find a bunch of boats. Nighlock sees the Chief's boat (because it is bigger than the others, he says). Crash uses his Keyblade to make a boat for Matau while Nighlock brings in his royal battleship, which he named the Morning Treader. As Moana plays the drums, drums are heard the echoes, and torches suddenly light up. As she looks at the sail of the Chief's boat, Moana and the gang have vision from the past as "We Know the Way" plays. The vision ends, while Moana runs out excited. Nighlock stops her after she passes Tala, whom is clearly having health problems as noticed by Roadkill and Death (but they don't tell the gang, as it isn't obvious to them). When Moana asks why did they stop voyaging, Tala tells her it was because of Maui, Te Ka, monsters rising from the sea, boats stopped coming back. Ryan Tokisaki wonders what'll happen if it isn't stopped. Tala points out that the darkness is reaching the island, confirming Roadkill's earlier theory. She then reveals that one day, someone will sail beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the sea, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Tala reveals she knows the Ocean chose Moana. She also reveals she had the Heart all these years after Moana lost it. She then tells them all to look for Maui under a constellation of his fishhook. After they leave, Tala, Roadkill, and Death are left behind. The apocalyptic duo then finally ask Tala why she didn't mention her health problems to Tui, Sina, Moana, or the others. She tells them that it was for the best if they didn't know right now. Moana's suggestion to her father/Moana, Ryan, the gang, and Tui discover Tala is dying Later, the village meets under the village meeting place. The villagers complain that their crops are dying. Tui tells them that they will find better soil, but Nighlock comes in and tells them that he has evidence that proves Roadkill's theory that the island is dying. Moana comes in after him and asks for her father's assistance. However, Ryoana tells Nighlock that is not possible, but Nighlock assures him he even listened to Tala. Tui then goes to burn the boats Moana and the gang found, and even throws the Heart. Moana and Nighlock look desperately for the Heart and find it, but also find Tala's walking cane. As they recover the items, Ember McLain's rival, Blaze McLain, sings a familiar song which attracts the villagers and takes their minds off the dying island. One villager calls out to the chief who tells him his mother is dying. However, his mind is completely taken off her when he is attracted by Blaze's music. But Nighlock calls him off, telling him he is ruining a tender moment. Tala tells Moana to find Maui, grab him by the ear, and tell him "I am Moana of Matunui, and you will board my boat, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti." Moana heads off, allowing the gang to come with her. Sailing on the ocean/discovering Heihei stowed away/the storm We then see Moana packing up. She is found by her mother, Sina, who says nothing and helps her pack and sees her off. As they leave, the lights in Tala's tent go out and a gust of wind passes by as they are followed by a manta ray, presumed to be Tala's reincarnation. The next day, while Moana and Ryoana are working on their boat, they hear a noise. They head over to the food compartment and something with a coconut on its head pops up. As Moana lifts the coconut a little, she sees it is none other than her pet Heihei, who had stowed away. Heihei checks out his new surrounding and screams, with Death simply saying "Saw that coming." Moana calms the chicken down, but Heihei walks off the boat and falls into the water. "That is one very stupid chicken," Death says as Moana goes to rescue him. To prevent him from walking off the boat again, Roadkill puts him in the supply compartment. Later that night, Moana falls asleep, which results in the Ocean waking her up. Ryoana tells her that they lost their way. Then as Moana tries to turn the boat, she tips it over, causing everything to spill out. When they come back up to the surface, they see that somehow Heihei got out. "That is one very strange chicken," Death says. Moana asks the Ocean for help, but a storm occurs instead, and everything goes black. Moana, Ryan, and the gang find Maui's island/"You're Welcome"/Battling the Kakamora The next morning, everyone wakes up on an island. Moana angrily demands why the Ocean didn't help them. Nighlock then gestures at a rock wall, and they see talley marks forming the shape of a fish hook. Realizing that they are on Maui's island, they hide as Maui's shadow is seen approaching. As Moana is reciting what Tala told her to say, she notices Maui is nowhere to be seen, until he lifts up the boat. He sees them and accidentally drops the boat, with Shadowcat phasing through it and giving him a glare. He picks up the boat again and sees only Heihei, causing Death to call him a very strange chicken again. Maui then sees the others are behind him. He sets the boat down as Moana begins saying what Tala told her to say. Maui interrupts her, and after You'RE Welcome, he and Ryan trap everyone in Maui's Cave. Ryan let's them out. Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes *Opening: Battle in Fairy Tale/Code Red arrives *2 weeks later/Introducing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Roadkill, and Death to the Autobot Base/a new adventure *In Oceania/Tala's story/Meeting young Moana/Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy witness the Ocean choose Moana *"Where you Are"/Moana grown up *No fish/"How Far I'll Go"/ * *Sailing on the ocean/discovering Heihei stowed away/the storm *Moana, Ryan, and the gang find Maui's island/"You're Welcome"/Battling the Kakamora * *Maui's shape shifting training with Ryan and Red Smoke * * * * * Songs * * * * * *You're Welcome (sung by Ryan and Maui) * *Shiny * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer